Zelda vs Nerima
by ContraBardus
Summary: Link stuck in Ranma Saotome's shoes...
1. Default Chapter

Zelda 1/2  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Link and his father have been on a voyage of training. It seems  
recently they crossed into China," said Soun as he sat across from his  
three daughters at the table.  
  
"Wow! China!" exclaimed Nabiki.  
  
"What's so great about walking to China?" muttered Akane.  
  
"Is he cute?" prodded Nabiki.  
  
"How old is he? Younger men bore me," fretted Kasumi. "What kind  
of guy is this Link?"  
  
"No idea," replied their father simply.  
  
"No idea?" said Nabiki as she leaned in to stare at the man.  
  
"I've never met him," explained Soun simply.  
  
A ruckus began in the hallway, catching the family's attention.  
  
"We have visitors!" exclaimed Kasumi as she turned towards the  
disturbance.  
  
"Oooo! It must be Link!" exclaimed Nabiki excitedly as she rushed  
down the hall.  
  
"Saotome my old friend, I've been waiting!" cried Soun as he went  
after her.  
  
A moment later, he came rushing back into the room with his  
daughter beside him. Kasumi and Akane blinked in surprise as a large  
panda carrying a young blond girl over his shoulder came into the  
room.  
  
The girl looked at them from over the animal's shoulder. "..."  
  
"Daddy... This is your friend?" muttered Kasumi.  
  
Soun shook his head violently from side to side.  
  
"Oh! So this panda just comes to visit? Happens all the time!"  
cried Nabiki.  
  
The animal put the young blond on the floor in front of Soun and  
she stared at him.  
  
"You...wouldn't be..."  
  
"..." said the girl as she stared at him.  
  
Soun grabbed her by her shoulders. "At last! You've come!  
  
"Oooo! He's cute!" cried Nabiki excitedly.  
  
Soun pulled the confused girl into a hug and cried tears of joy.  
"It's so good of you to come! So..." He paused and pulled her away  
from his body.  
  
Nabiki walked up and poked the girl's breast. She was dressed in a  
green tunic and had a rather unusual hat covering her shoulder cut  
blond hair. At her side, a small wooden sword hung from her belt.  
"..."  
  
"Link isn't a boy! She's a girl!" announced the middle daughter.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Soun was laid out across the floor, crying tears of sorrow.  
  
"Poor father, he's so disappointed," said Kasumi as she put a  
washcloth over his head.  
  
"He's disappointed? Some fiancee this is!" exclaimed Nabiki.  
  
"Stop it you two! He...she is our guest!" said Akane angrily.  
  
"This is all your fault daddy!" exclaimed Nabiki.  
  
"Well I assumed my friend Genma's son was a boy!" snapped the man  
in retort.  
  
"Do you see a son here? Do you?" snapped Nabiki as she squeezed  
the girl's breast for emphasis.  
  
"..." said Link.  
  
Akane stood up and leaned over the girl's shoulder. "Hey. Join me  
in the practice hall? I'm Akane, you want to be friends?"  
  
"..." replied the girl with a small blush.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"You do Karate?" asked Akane as she walked into the dojo and  
turned to face the girl.  
  
"..." replied Link.  
  
"Huh? What's Hylian Swordsmanship?" said the girl in confusion.  
  
Link pulled the sword from her side and pointed it at her, she  
also took a small wooden shield from her back.  
  
"Oh," said Akane dumbly.  
  
"Well, you should still do all right," replied the girl with a  
small shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Link just smiled and readied herself.  
  
Akane rushed forward and punched out at the girl, the blond dodged  
easily and kept the shield between them. Akane reacted and spun into  
a kick, followed by several other strikes that were all dodged with  
relative ease.  
  
After a moment, the pair moved away from one another. "What's  
wrong? Swing at me!" cried Akane.  
  
Link looked at her sword and blinked.  
  
Another attack was easily dodged, and Akane began to get  
frustrated. The shield was preventing her from attacking in too  
straightforward a manner. "Why am I missing her? Is she reading my  
moves?"  
  
Link was standing cheerfully a short distance away, she looked  
quite pleased with her performance so far.  
  
"Okay! This time, for real!" cried Akane as she charged forward.  
  
Link realized that the girl was using all of her strength in her  
next attack. It was obvious that she intended to go through her shield  
and attack that way. With a quick motion, she angled the shield just  
over her head and Akane's punch struck the wood, only to be deflected  
upwards by the slope. The pair froze as the tip of Link's sword was  
stuck against the girl's belly.  
  
Akane blinked in surprise and looked down. Link was peering up at  
her face from under the shield and grinning at her.  
  
"Wow. You're pretty good!"  
  
"..." said Link cheerfully.  
  
"I'm just glad you're a girl!" said Akane.  
  
"!?!" said Link as she stared at the girl for a moment.  
  
"It's just that...I'd really hate to lose to a boy," said Akane.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane stood with the stone lawn ornament over her head as the  
young blonde boy stared at her and her sisters in embarrassment. "..."  
  
"He says he's Link?" muttered Nabiki in confusion.  
  
"Then...who was that girl we saw?" asked Kasumi.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I'll explain once more," said Soun as he sat with the two  
families in the living room. "This is my old friend..."  
  
"Genma Saotome," replied the bald man who now sat next to the  
young boy.  
  
"..." said Link.  
  
"What's this all about?" demanded Nabiki.  
  
"Are you really her? That same girl we saw?" asked Kasumi  
nervously.  
  
Link merely nodded and turned away from Akane's angry glare.  
  
"Hmmm, where should I begin?" said Genma. "I know, we'll start  
with this!" He hefted the boy over his head and tossed him into the  
Koi pond.  
  
A sputtering blond girl emerged from the water and glared at him  
angrily. "!"  
  
"Oh, my own flesh and blood! How it breaks my heart!" lamented  
Genma.  
  
Link narrowed her eyes at the old man and opened a small pouch  
that hung off her belt next to her sword. She pulled a pair of ornate  
gloves out, much too large to have been hidden away inside the gloves  
and put them on her hands.  
  
Genma backed away from the girl nervously. "Now boy..."  
  
The Tendo family looked on dumbly as Link pulled a huge boulder  
out of the ground in their yard. It was easily six times larger than  
she was. She hefted it up as if it was made of paper and glared at the  
man angrily.  
  
"Wow," commented Akane in awe.  
  
"..." said Link.  
  
"I will not apologize!" snapped Genma stubbornly as he rushed  
away. Link went after him, tearing across the yard with the boulder  
held over her head.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A short time later they sat around the table again. Genma had a  
large lump on his head as he continued his story.  
  
"It all started when we went to a place called Jusenkyo..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Here sir. Is legendary "Training Ground of Accursed Springs,"  
said the guide as he waved his hand.  
  
"Are you prepared Ranma?" said Genma as he stared at the springs  
with his son beside him.  
  
"This place isn't so impressive," commented the boy. He was  
taller, and had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail.  
  
"You very strange one, no, sir? This place very dangerous, Nobody  
use now. Is more than one hundred springs here, and every one have own  
tragic legend!" explained the Guide obliviously.  
  
"Ranma! Follow me!" cried Genma as he jumped onto the bamboo  
chutes that poked up from the pools at various places.  
  
"Ah! Sir! What are you doing?" cried the Guide in alarm.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki interrupted the man. "Look, we all know all this stuff.  
Let's just skip to what's different. All right?"  
  
"Um, Right..." muttered Genma nervously.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma dashed after her father after falling in the cursed spring.  
Naturally she was angry, and sought to take her revenge from the man  
turned panda.  
  
After a short time, the chase led her up to the top of a cliff.  
Without looking where she was going, she bounced off the head of a  
young traveler. Unfortunately, the boy had been looking for her, or  
rather him at the time. As a result, he was just starting to lean over  
the cliff to get a good view of the surrounding area. Rather than the  
solid foothold she would have had, the boy's position caused them both  
to fall off the edge of the cliff and into the springs below.  
  
The guide was on hand to see their landing. "Oh no! Not Spring of  
Drowned Hero! No can mix curses like that!"  
  
Ranma looked up at the man in confusion. The spring itself was  
actually quite shallow, and she was waist deep in the water sitting on  
her rear. "..."  
  
"Where other boy fall?" muttered the guide as he looked around. He  
noticed a patch of bubbles from one of the nearby pools and paled  
suddenly. "Not very good sir. You come back later, I show you how to  
cure..." He dashed off towards his hut.  
  
Ranma looked at the pool where the other boy had fallen and  
blinked. "?"  
  
A huge dark mass emerged from the water and glared at her for a  
moment. "Who are you?"  
  
Ranma merely blinked in reply. He was looking at a giant man with  
black skin and a pig's head. After a moment of staring at each other,  
the pair realized that something was wrong. Ranma looked down and  
noticed a glowing tattoo on his left hand. It was three small  
triangles linked together to form one larger one. In a small flash of  
light, the pair had vanished.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Genma looked on as the pair vanished from view and whined  
pathetically. "Growf?"  
  
+++++++++  
  
A week had passed, Genma sat across from the guide and hung his  
head in shame. "My son...he's gone."  
  
"I not find anything that say this happen in library. It never  
happen in Jusenkyo before," said the Guide as he put down another  
volume of the history of the training grounds.  
  
"So. I must accept that my son is gone," said Genma with a deep  
frown on his face.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Outside, a flash of light formed and a young boy glanced around in  
confusion. He blinked and scratched the back of his head. "?" After a  
moment, he realized that there was a small hut nearby. He shrugged his  
shoulders and walked towards the building.  
  
As soon as he entered a large man rushed up and grabbed him in a  
rough hug. "Ranma! You're alive! Now I don't have to die!"  
  
"?!" said the boy in reply as he looked up at the man dumbly.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'Grandpa?'" said Genma as he looked down at  
the boy for a moment.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
A short time later Link sat with Genma and the guide inside the  
hut and finished his story. "..."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You're my Great Great Grandson?"  
muttered Genma in confusion. "My son was called to a magical land in  
order to save a princess after we awoke the evil here. Then he got  
married, had children, and his ancestors continued to fight it, until  
you finally defeated it for good and banished it from this 'Hyrule'  
place forever?"  
  
Link nodded and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"And because you beat the evil, the place kicked you out, because  
you'd completed your task?"  
  
Link's face fell, and he nodded again.  
  
"I understand sir," said the Guide. "Magic very powerful thing. If  
spell not completed, then often passed onto ancestors. Spell say, beat  
evil, go home. Boy not beat evil in own lifetime, so spell just say,  
send relative home instead."  
  
Genma looked at Link and nodded. He would mourn the passing of his  
son, but at least the family line would continue.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Wait. Doesn't this negate that contract?" asked Nabiki at the end  
of the story.  
  
"You believe this?" gasped Akane.  
  
"Does it matter?" pointed out Nabiki cheerfully. "If he's not  
Genma's son, then the contract is invalid."  
  
"Actually, the contract was only that we join the two families  
through marriage," said Genma.  
  
"Dang," muttered Nabiki with a flash of disappointment on her  
face. "Well, he's all yours sis." She swat Akane on the back.  
  
"Me? Why would I...?"  
  
"Well, you hate boys don't you?" asked Kasumi sweetly.  
  
"Well, you're in luck. He's half girl," said Nabiki cheerfully.  
  
"?" said Link as he looked at his father.  
  
"We are not acting crazy!" snapped Akane as she glared at him.  
  
"No boy, they're just excited that's all. After all, a fine catch  
such as yourself? Normally they wouldn't act like this," explained  
Genma.  
  
"I won't have anything to do with this pervert!" snapped Akane  
bitterly.  
  
"?!" said Link with a frown forming on his face.  
  
"You looked at my body!" snapped Akane as she turned to glare at  
him.  
  
"!"  
  
"That's not the point! It's different when a boy sees a girl!"  
  
Link merely looked at her in confusion and then turned towards his  
father.  
  
"?"  
  
"No boy, it isn't true, but play along anyway. She's really  
pleased that you have such a healthy attitude. It would be rude to say  
that though," explained the man in what appeared to be a stage  
whisper.  
  
"..."  
  
"Die!" cried Akane as she flattened them both with the table.  
  
"Oh my," commented Kasumi nervously.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Link jumped up suddenly and looked around in confusion. He had his  
sword held at the ready in an instant and glanced around the room.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi had both jumped away from him and were now  
sitting with their backs against the wall. "Jumpy isn't he?"  
  
"Oh my! Please calm down. Akane is really a very sweet girl, she's  
just a violent maniac."  
  
"Oh good Kasumi, that makes a lot of sense," said Nabiki flatly.  
  
The boy looked at them for a moment and sat down. "..."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, she isn't exactly a normal girl  
around here," said Nabiki with a slightly nervous smile.  
  
A look of great relief crossed the boy's features as he stood up  
again. He walked out of the room and left them sitting there.  
  
"This is weird," commented Nabiki.  
  
"Oh my. I hope he and Akane get along well. It would be good for  
her to have a little friend," said Kasumi sweetly.  
  
"Little is right. That kid is about four feet tall," commented  
Nabiki as she looked at the exit the boy had taken for a moment.  
  
Outside, Link stood in the hallway fuming angrily. He had heard  
the comments, but decided it would be best to just go to sleep and  
forget about it for now. After all, tomorrow was a brand new day, and  
he had to find Gannondorf. The demonic force of evil had left Hyrule  
and was now sealed away from there forever. That didn't mean it was  
dead though. It was here now, and out there somewhere. Still, the  
current situation meant that he had other things to worry about at the  
moment.  
  
As he walked into the room and saw his ancestor snoring loudly, a  
small frown crossed his face as he suddenly remembered what had caused  
him to black out earlier. He picked up his bag and pulled out a  
bombchu.  
  
After a moment's thought, he wound up the key on the back of the  
small mechanized bomb and set it on the floor before laying down to  
sleep. It rolled out the door and into the hallway.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane blinked as she heard a strange knocking sound from her door.  
She had just gotten out of the bath and was pinning up her hair for  
the night. "Who is it?"  
  
Only more knocking. She growled and stood up, with a violent jerk  
she threw open her door and saw no one standing on the other side.  
After a moment of confusion, she looked down and saw a small  
mechanical mouse hitting her doorframe repeatedly. It would move  
foreword and then back away. "What the heck?"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Link smiled to himself as a resounding boom filled the home. The  
girl's scream followed shortly after, and then only silence.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"What the heck was that!?" cried Nabiki as she rushed into the  
hall. Kasumi came out just after her, followed by her father. They all  
converged on the door to Akane's room. There they found her lying on  
her back, she was still smoking and covered in black soot. The door  
was blown off the hinges and the surrounding wall was also blackened  
by the blast.  
  
"Oh my!" cried Kasumi.  
  
"What happened?" muttered Soun.  
  
"She's...not hurt," said Nabiki as she knelt down beside her  
sister. The girl was out cold, but unharmed by the explosion.  
  
The three of them looked at each other for a moment before  
shrugging and moving back to their rooms.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Really short this one. Only three, or maybe four chapters. Think  
of it as an extended spamfic.  



	2. Zelda 2

Zelda 1/2  
  
Part 2  
  
Irritation sets in.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Link wasn't entirely comfortable with his current situation. He didn't like his great however many times grandfather much. He didn't have much choice in the matter though and endured. He was in a bind and he knew it, rupees didn't even exist in this world. All the wealth he'd collected in Hyrule while fighting Gannon was pretty much worthless. He was in a strange world, he didn't know much about the creatures that inhabited it, and he was very aware of the cultural differences. All those machines and vehicles bothered him slightly, and magical items were extremely rare. That bothered him more than anything else, these people didn't seem to believe in magic at all for the most part.  
  
He would have been pretty much set for life in Hyrule. With his wealth, he could live in any town he wanted well. He'd been thinking about getting himself some farmland and settling down as he neared the end of his quest.  
  
For now, he had to stay with the old man, if only to learn how to get around in the new world. He had enough sense to ignore most of the old fart's teachings, but observed those around him pretty carefully. He almost wished he'd left the panda in that Chinese village. He certainly would have avoided that mess if he had. Still, with limited knowledge and no income, he found himself stuck with the situation.   
  
Currently, it was early morning and the old man had decided to bother him. He mostly sat there nodding as usual, but something the old man said was out of the ordinary and it caught his attention. "?"  
  
"Well, we are going to be staying a while," replied his father. "You seem interested in learning about this place. School is an excellent way to do that."  
  
The boy simply stared at the man for a moment. Why did he need school? He wasn't planning on becoming a mage, or one of those weird scientist guys. He'd known his fair share of both, and usually respected them even. Still, if he was going to run a school for fighting, he probably wouldn't really need it. His long-term plans didn't involve anything like that, but the old man didn't know that either. Actually, he didn't have long term plans, but it was the principal of the matter. "?"  
  
"Everyone goes to school here. You can't live a decent life on this world without a good education."  
  
So that was what was wrong with the old man. Link nodded too himself as he thought about it. Maybe all girls on this world were violent, and they had to go to school to learn how to act normally? Nabiki wasn't violent, neither was Kasumi, they were both older than Akane though. That would explain the strange Chinese girl as well. He pondered this silently while his father looked on. It probably would be a good way to learn his way around things. He looked up and nodded at the old man.  
  
"It's the same school me and Akane go too. I'll see you there!" called Nabiki cheerfully as she ran by the door he was sitting in front of.  
  
Link blinked and whipped his head around. Akane ran by with a book bag firmly in her grip. "Wait! Nabiki! I'll go with you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Link is your fiance. You should take him to school."  
  
The girl glared down at him in annoyance.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We're not getting married you know!" snapped Akane as she walked next to the boy at a quick pace.  
  
Link wasn't having much trouble keeping up and seemed more interested in the scenery than her. If the old man was right and he would be hanging around a while he needed to know the layout. He was planning on exploring the area that day anyway. This gave him a good starting route if nothing else.  
  
The boy looked fairly odd as he walked next to the girl. He was still wearing the green outfit he favored. The belt had a small bag hanging from it, and another larger saddlebag hung from his shoulder.   
  
"So don't hang around me in school!" continued Akane, oblivious to the fact that she was being ignored. Link glanced in her direction occasionally so he knew where he was going, but mostly wandered around the street, passing around groups and poking around near the buildings.  
  
Akane paused as she looked at where the boy had been when they started walking. "Link?" Her father wouldn't be happy with her if she lost him. She spun around and almost fell on her rear.  
  
Link was holding a hundred yen coin over his head with both hands. It almost looked like he was offering it to whatever gods he prayed too, or just showing off the fact that he found it, she wasn't really sure.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The boy flinched and grinned at her sheepishly as he pocketed the coin and rushed up to her side.  
  
"If you get lost I'm not taking the blame!"  
  
The boy shrugged at this, he didn't care much.   
  
"Jerk," grumbled the girl as she stomped ahead of him again.  
  
Link simply shook his head and jogged after her. She seemed to be trying so hard to dislike him. It was downright confusing.  
  
"Oh! Dr. Tofu! Good morning!"  
  
Link almost ran into Akane because he wasn't paying attention. He blinked as he saw the girl bow to the man and stared up at who she was speaking too.  
  
A man in his mid-twenties was simply looking at him with a somewhat startled expression.  
  
Link wasn't sure what to do, he felt like he'd been caught doing something. He stepped back slightly and prepared himself to run.  
  
"Akane, aren't you going to introduce me to your nervous friend?" asked the man with a genuine and friendly smile.  
  
The girl didn't even notice Link relax suddenly. "Huh? This is Link. He's the son of a family friend."  
  
"A friend of yours then?"  
  
"He's not my friend. I don't even know him!" snapped the girl a little harder than she intended.  
  
Link simply stuck his tongue out at her and pulled down his eyelid. Tofu looked somewhat surprised for a moment.   
  
"I mean, I only just met him," muttered the girl, as a slight blush formed on her cheeks.  
  
Link shrugged his shoulders at the man's questioning glance.   
  
Tofu noted that the boy didn't seem phased by the fact that he was holding a skeleton. The boy seemed nervous at first, but that wasn't what had caused it. He was sure of that. "I'm sure you'll get along once you get to know each other."  
  
"?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious," replied the doctor with a good-natured chuckle.  
  
The boy simply looked at Akane again. It was quite obvious that he didn't see this side of the girl much. He didn't look very hopeful.  
  
Tofu merely bowed to them. "I should be going now. Come by my office later, you don't seem like you're around here. I might be able to give you a few tips on how to adjust to being in Japan. You could get sick very easily if you are not careful. I run the clinic on the corner over there, drop by any time."  
  
The boy smiled and nodded at him. "?"  
  
Tofu laughed. "Of course it's free. I'm just offering advice at this point. If you want to schedule an examination later I'll have to charge you though."  
  
Link simply nodded again and watched the man walk towards his office. He turned towards Akane and noticed the girl was scowling at him. She put her nose into the air and started walking again. He had little choice but to follow her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
After several minutes of walking, Akane began to pick up speed. Link hung back and walked calmly now that the destination was in sight. She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry though. He watched her run towards the gates, directly towards a crowd of armed boys.  
  
He simply stood and stared at the mob. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought Akane was a bit meaner than she needed to be.  
  
"Akane! I do this for you!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
The boys converged on her in a wave. Link was absolutely dumbfounded, not so much by how Akane was reacting though. He had no idea what was wrong with these people. Was everyone on this world insane?!  
  
He hung his shoulders as he walked towards the ominously large building. The battle was mostly over by the time he reached the gate and the ground was littered with fallen boys. Akane was still standing, and unharmed by the attack. She seemed a little winded, and extremely high strung.  
  
"?"  
  
"Stay out of this!" snapped Akane.  
  
Link stepped back slightly; he still wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
Akane snapped her hand out suddenly and caught a small flower that had been thrown at her rather forcefully.  
  
"Oh what fools these mortals be! They the honor of your company, should they finally defeat you."  
  
The boy looked at Akane. That was obviously not going to happen, he had beaten her already and she still seemed angry all the time. His eyes went wide as he stared at Akane. "?"  
  
Akane froze and stared at him in shock. The entire student body was facing him now. "Th-that's got nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Akane, does not wish to be defeated by a man, but by a woman?" muttered Kuno dumbly.  
  
"I knew it!" whispered one of the girls who was watching the fight from one of the school windows.   
  
"..." Link pointed at her and frowned. Why was she angry with him? She'd said it herself.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" snarled the girl as she focused her rage on the boy.  
  
"!" Link suddenly realized that Akane wasn't very happy with him. In fact, he'd never seen her as angry as she looked right now.   
  
"Die!"  
  
Akane's fist hit the ground causing a crater where Link had once been. The boy was gone though and she looked around to find her target. There was an odd noise just before her strike hit though. He wasn't standing anywhere in her field of vision, and turning around still left him missing. She growled as a few leaves fluttered down from the tree above her. She looked up and crossed her arms. "Come down from there right now!"  
  
Link had just freed his hook shot from the tree branch and was placing it back into his bag. "!"  
  
"Of course I'm going to hit you! How dare you!?"  
  
Link frowned down at her.  
  
"Get down here!" snapped Akane. Something hit the ground at her feet and she looked down at it. There was a small bomb resting just between her feet.   
  
Link jumped down in the aftermath of the explosion and dusted off his hands.   
  
Kuno seemed to snap out of his stupor suddenly. "Villain! How dare you spread such lies about Akane Tendo!"  
  
The girl in question was lying on the ground smoking. She didn't appear to be hurt, but was very dirty and out cold. There was a large crater where she had been standing.  
  
The males of the school were all looking at Link in awe. "He's done it! He's defeated Akane!" cried one of the boys in horror.  
  
"No! I should have been the one! I've got tickets to the Hikari Negashi concert tomorrow night!" cried another boy.  
  
"That's nothing! I've got tickets to the new Jet Li movie!"  
  
Link was starting to get annoyed. This place was getting weirder by the minute.  
  
The large boy who had started all of this was looking pretty mad himself. "He has not defeated Akane Tendo! This vile dog uses tricks to manipulate!"  
  
The boy wasn't sure if that made sense to anyone else, but it seemed enough for Kuno to convince himself. Link jumped aside as Kuno slashed into the ground with his bokkan.  
  
The boy smiled. This was something he understood.  
  
"Hold still knave!" roared Kuno as he slashed at the boy while still kneeling from his first strike.   
  
There was a collective gasp at the maneuver the boy performed. He pulled a rather articulate wooden sword out of his bag and spun it around his wrist. Kuno's strike was not only intercepted, but the boy actually spun his blade around his enemy's sword before catching it and using it to slide the weapon aside and into the ground. He drove his sword up the edge of his opponent's blade and nailed him right in the chin.  
  
Kuno was sitting flat on his rear and simply blinked in confusion. It was obvious he wasn't expecting anything like that. "You dare?!"  
  
Link had his shield out now and was standing defensively with it guarding his chest. It was a highly polished metal that flashed as the sun's rays hit the surface.   
  
"I see. So you are also a skilled swordsman," said the older boy as he stood up and straightened out his back calmly. "You'll soon learn, that to challenge Kuno with the sword...is to surrender before you begin!" He jumped at his opponent and engaged.  
  
The younger boy was forced back by the speed of the blows, but did not receive a single hit. The idiot's defenses were good. Link knew he wouldn't be able to get a blow in from the front. They circled each other, each gripping his weapon nervously.  
  
"He's good!" thought Kuno as he stared at the boy and clenched his teeth.  
  
Link seemed to tense up and prepared himself.  
  
The older boy charged forward, leaning into his strike slightly he cried out as he stabbed towards his opponent hundreds of times.  
  
Link jumped into the air with his sword held over his head. The older boy's strikes passed under him and he slashed down as he came near to Kuno's head.  
  
A flash of lightning struck, seconds seemed to drag out for days. All eyes were glued onto the battle.  
  
As the thunder rumbled the pair drew close. Drops of rain floated down from above seeming frozen in time as Link's blade came to within a hair's breath of his opponent's head.  
  
A black and white blur of motion slammed into the boy in green and he seemed to vanish. Kuno was thrown back by a well-placed paw strike and slumped down to the ground.  
  
"Say. Was that a panda?"  
  
"Man! That panda was good!"  
  
Akane merely watched the direction the pair had vanished in. She had awoken just in time to see the end of the battle between Kuno and her fiance. "Mr. Saotome?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Link was backed into a corner as Genma held Akane back forcefully.   
  
"Let me at him! How dare you! I'll kill you!" screamed the enraged girl.  
  
"!"  
  
"I'll let you apologize after I flatten you!"  
  
"Please be reasonable!" said Genma's sign. He had a pot of hot water for the boy, but was unable to give it to him. Link didn't look like he wanted it bad enough to come and get it.  
  
"You jerk! You told the whole school I was a lesbian?!"  
  
"You did?" queried Genma's newest sign.  
  
"?" Link was looking quite interested in an answer.  
  
"Someone who likes girls," replied Genma's next sign.  
  
"?"  
  
"No! You are not a lesbian!" snapped Akane. She seemed to realize something all at once. "You have got to be kidding me." It was about this point that she seemed to understand what was going on. "You don't know what a lesbian is do you?"  
  
"Actually boy, at the moment you are..." said Genma's next sign. He was looking away nervously and was holding it behind Akane's head.  
  
The blonde merely shook her head from side to side. She was beginning to wonder if anyone was actually going to explain it or not.  
  
Akane looked at Genma. The animal held up a sign that said "Ask me about it later boy."  
  
Link seemed to accept this answer and nodded.  
  
Akane didn't look very happy with him at all. She had stopped struggling with the panda though. Genma released her and handed the blonde the hot water.  
  
Link accepted it and changed back into a boy once again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"That boy. He was strong," thought Tatewaki Kuno as he sat seething at his desk. If that damnable panda hadn't interfered he would have felled the coward. It was a deceitful tactic to use, a panda strike. Ingenious almost, who would expect such an attack?   
  
He lifted up the mirror and pondered the strange marking on his forehead.   
  
"!"  
  
"I guess it's a little weird. You don't remember being touched?"  
  
Kuno jumped to his feet and slammed the mirror on top of his books. "Argh! What does it mean!?"  
  
"I think I'm starting to get it," said Nabiki to herself as she smirked and hid her face behind a magazine.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well, it does seem true that until recently you were in China. That still doesn't excuse the fact that both you and Akane Tendo were late."  
  
Link glanced at the teacher. No one had told him there was some sort of time limit involved. He decided to just accept it for now. Akane had calmed considerably, and standing in the hallway for a little while would give him a chance to collect his thoughts. He shrugged and walked to the closet with Akane for some buckets.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Link was smiling cheerfully as he held his buckets even more effortlessly than Akane. The girl seemed annoyed by this. It was nice and quiet in the hallway, and his power bracelet was more than enough to handle the task without any effort on his part.   
  
The angry teenager simply stood and glared at Link. She was still dirty from the bomb and wasn't very pleased with him. She did seem to be calm enough to leave him relatively alone, and that suited him just fine.  
  
"This is all your fault you know. I never had any trouble making it to class before you showed up."  
  
The boy merely glanced at her and looked away again. "?"  
  
The girl thought about holding out on him for a moment but decided to give in. "At the beginning of the year Kuno told them. "If you wish to date Akane Tendo you must first defeat her in combat!"  
  
Link merely blinked as he looked at her for a moment. Her attitude was starting to come into perspective. "?"  
  
"Would you like boys?"  
  
The boy simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What?! Fiance?!"  
  
"Uh-huh. My dad and his dad decided. Link is going to marry Akane."  
  
"Link?!"  
  
"Kuno! Go stand in the hall!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well? Is that all you've got to say?" grumbled Akane as she finally grew tired of standing next to the boy while he said nothing. "You started all this today you know."  
  
The boy looked at her. What the hell did she want him to do about it?  
  
Both of them jumped apart as a splash of water slammed into the wall behind where Link had been.   
  
"!"  
  
"Never! I shall never allow this engagement! I shall not accept your engagement to Akane Tendo."  
  
The windows to the classroom behind them slid open as students began barraging them with questions.  
  
Akane tried her best to deny everything.  
  
Link had enough sense to realize he was being attacked and that the people behind him were unimportant.  
  
Kuno charged at him and slashed, cutting one of the green clad boy's buckets in half.  
  
The blonde boy spun around and tossed the other pail directly at his opponent. Kuno cut it in half, drenching himself in the process. Link saw an opportunity to strike and took it.  
  
Kuno was bent forward as the boy drove the tip of his sword into his belly. It was strong enough to knock the wind out of him and leave a very nasty mark. He managed to keep his feet though and slashed in retaliation.  
  
A crowd of students was watching about ten feet behind them, no one was brave enough to get any closer. Akane was at the front of the crowd looking more annoyed than anyone else.   
  
"You jerk! You can't fight in school like this!"  
  
It didn't matter who she was speaking too, because both of them ignored her. The pair traded blows relentlessly. Link was being forced back down the hallway. Kuno was all offence, but Link had his shield out at this point and was taking full advantage of the protection it offered. He backed down a stairwell to the next floor and dashed around the corner at the bottom as Kuno's wooden blade cut a large slash into the stairs.  
  
"Stand and fight coward!" roared the older boy as he rushed after him.  
  
Link was standing in the middle of the hallway with his sword and shield on his back.  
  
Kuno froze as he realized that the green clad boy was pointing an arrow at him. It also appeared to be on fire. "What?"  
  
Link let the projectile fly and Kuno's bokkan was ripped from his hand. It stuck into one of the walls and instantly burst into flames, crumbling into ashes.  
  
The young boy smirked as he watched this happen and turned to face his opponent while slowly drawing his blade.   
  
The older boy seemed to realize that he was in a bit of a pinch he backed away and searched for an escape.  
  
It was about this time that the smoke from the arrow and blade reached the fire control system. The sprinklers came on all along the hallway drenching them both.  
  
Link didn't bother noticing his transformation as he came down from a jump and clocked Kuno dead in the forehead. The boy was laid out across the wet floor instantly and the young girl landed in front of him. She twirled her blade around her hand a few times and then simply put it away casually.  
  
"Who the...?" muttered the older boy painfully from the floor.  
  
Link seemed to realize that he was a she again and glanced around. The hall was still empty, but she could hear the students rushing down the stairs. She turned and quietly slipped away by running down the next set of stairs.  
  
Kuno was lying in quiet contemplation. "A woman? That was a woman! Which means..." He sat upright and growled in anger. "Link! You think you've escaped me!?"  
  
Akane was the first one down the stairs.  
  
"Do not worry Akane Tendo. I have driven off the..." She punched Kuno in the face and sent him back to the floor while looking around for the other combatant.   
  
It didn't take long for her to realize that the sprinkler system had gone off. "That jerk probably used one of those stupid bombs in here. Serves him right."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Link had no idea that her transformation made her look like she was wearing a skirt. She had to tighten her belt whenever it happened just to keep it out of her way. The pants were a flexible material and didn't need any help. Her tunic itself was really nothing more than an extra long shirt.   
  
At the moment he was in a supply closet frowning angrily to herself as she shook the moisture out of her cap before placing it back onto her head. She'd had about all she was going to take from this place.   
  
First thing was first, she had to get out. There was still a lot of noise going on in the hallway outside. She narrowed her eyes as she pictured the area just outside the doorway she'd slipped into after the older boy attacked her in the hallway.  
  
This place was nothing like home, she really missed Hyrule.  
  
The doorknob started to turn behind her and the blonde girl stepped back with her sword held ready.   
  
"There you are!" said Akane as she slipped into the room. She had a teakettle with the word 'janitor' written on it in her grasp.  
  
The girl inside relaxed slightly and frowned at the newcomer. "?"  
  
"If you're going to be a jerk I'll just take this hot water with me!"  
  
The young blonde merely hung her head and extended her hand.   
  
"That's better. What were you thinking? Kuno is a very skilled opponent!"  
  
"?"   
  
"Of course he is! Don't play tough with me!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes as she accepted the teakettle finally.  
  
"Akane Tendo! No doubt you lie in wait for me to discover this secret and sweet..." Kuno burst through the door with his arms spread wide and a joyous expression on his face.  
  
Akane was frozen in shock with a disgusted look on her face after she turned towards him.  
  
Link merely stared at the boy dumbly.   
  
Kuno was silent now and merely looked at the pair. It seems he wasn't expecting to find more than Akane inside the room.  
  
The blonde was starting to get annoyed. "?"  
  
"You...you're that girl." He shook his head to clear it. "What a strange place to have tea."  
  
Akane simply cracked her knuckles as she seemed to snap out of it.  
  
"In any case. I was searching for the cowardly villain Link! When I heard my beloved Akane Tendo's voice in this dark and secluded place! Surely she wishes to express her true feelings for me..." The boy paused again. The girl with blonde hair was in a somewhat undressed state. She had opened her clothes a bit to allow a little air in so they would dry a bit quicker. Her top was still decent, but a remarkable amount of cleavage could be seen. Her pants were hanging over a small shelf in the back of the closet.  
  
Akane looked at Kuno and turned very red. "Uhhh."  
  
Kuno was absolutely speechless for a moment. "Akane Tendo...does not wish to be defeated by a man..." He seemed to ponder this for a moment as he kept his eyes locked on the blonde girl.   
  
Link was getting nervous and gripped her sword carefully. Once the boy had burst in, he'd made no real sudden moves.  
  
"Akane Tendo?" he muttered as his eyes turned towards the badly blushing girl as she backed into a wall.   
  
"Um...It's not what you think! Really!"  
  
"?"  
  
"What's going on is none of your business!" snapped Akane.  
  
"I see. So you are torn between this new love and myself. Oh, Akane Tendo! Weep for joy! Know this very day that you can have both if you so desire! I accept you!" Kuno looked absolutely elated.  
  
Link decided that whatever he was thinking about, it was probably gross and involved him somehow. He clocked the older boy upside his head with one good swing. "!"  
  
"We should leave..." said Akane as she pulled the girl out of the closet forcibly.  
  
The blonde grabbed her pants as she was dragged out and was forced to leave the kettle behind. She didn't mind much though. She'd had about all she was going to take.  
  
"Hey!" snapped Akane as the strange girl broke free of her grip suddenly and charged through an open window headfirst. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Link was standing on the ground and putting her pants on when she reached the window. She hoisted them up all the way and started buttoning up her shirt. Her belt was still in the closet, but she could either grab it later or replace it easily. She didn't think she'd be coming back any time soon.  
  
After all, she had to have a few words with that worthless coward Genma.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? You can't just leave school!" Akane jogged after the blonde girl with an angry look about her.   
  
Link calmly ignored her and continued on her way.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
The girl simply looked back at her with a firm stare.  
  
Akane paused and stopped moving for a moment. "What's she upset about?" She was genuinely confused about what was wrong with Link. "Hey!" she continued after her towards the dojo.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm proud that you are looking after your fiancee, Akane. However, you should still be in school." Soun gave his daughter a firm frowning as he sat behind the table with Genma.  
  
"What's he doing up there?" grumbled the girl as she ignored her father. Link had shut himself up in his room for a while.   
  
The boy was upset, but Genma didn't look particularly disturbed.  
  
"Something is wrong with Link. He's mad, but I can't figure out why," grumbled the girl.  
  
"Akane."  
  
Genma was looking out at the yard with a serious frown as he spoke.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You must understand. Link has never been to a place like this before. It is sometimes difficult for him to understand our ways. However, he must learn. He is no longer a part of that other world."  
  
"Mr. Saotome?" muttered the girl dumbly.  
  
"I see Saotome," muttered Soun. "Akane must teach him."  
  
"What me?!" said the girl as she stared at them both. "Let his father teach him!"  
  
"I have done all I can for the boy. He must learn about the things he needs to know from others his age. I hope you won't disappoint me Akane."  
  
"Wait a minute. What kind of 'things'?"  
  
"Who better to teach him the ways of the heart than his own fiancee!" cried Soun and Genma together.  
  
Akane promptly clobbered them both with the table. "I don't believe this! Are you out of your minds!? This is unbelievable!" She promptly stormed her way towards the dojo angrily.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's been locked up in that room all day. I wonder what he's doing?" Akane looked at her wall and frowned.   
  
Nabiki was sitting in the room with her doing leg lifts as she looked at a magazine. "I don't get what your problem is. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He turns into a girl."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"Nabiki, I don't think he's from this planet."  
  
"I don't know. Could be interesting?"  
  
"Why don't you go find out?" grumbled Akane.  
  
"I could never do that to my sister's fiancee. Even I have to have limits sometimes."  
  
Akane just glared at her older sister as the girl smirked to herself and continued what she was doing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Link sat in his room with a frown on his face. He was leaning against the wall casually while holding a sword up in the moonbeams from the window that was just behind his head. He was inspecting it more or less.   
  
The weapon was a short sword with a polished silver blade. The weapon was simple and the handle was wrapped in tightly bound blue dyed leather. There appeared to be a large blue sapphire set into the hilt on each side of the blade. It was beautifully crafted and seemed to almost generate it's own light.   
  
There had to be a way back home for him. He just had to find it, but he knew he wasn't ready for that just yet. Setting off in the new world was just too uncertain. He didn't know enough about where he was to go off without someone to help him. Right?  
  
That old man had lied to him often enough before. Was this just another lie to keep him around? He hung his head and thought about it a bit more. Was this place really that different?  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the night sky. There were no stars he knew. None of the stories his ancestors told of their adventures ever mentioned anything like that. Even in other worlds, the stars remained the same for the most part. Here, the stars were vastly different.   
  
No matter what happened, he was fairly certain he wouldn't remain here long. Still, it might be best to hang around and see what he could find out. There was no particular urgency to his situation and he'd yet to face real danger. If he did get fed up, well, he could just start walking one day.  
  
With a small sigh of almost disappointment he placed the sword back into its sheath and put it away. The wooden sword would have to do for now, as tempting as the silver sword was. That idiot swordsman would probably wet himself once he got that damned stick away from him if he had it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Link! I was starting to get worried," fussed Kasumi as the boy walked out of his room with a smirk on his face. He turned to look at her and smiled cheerfully. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
The boy nodded and went to go wait until the meal was served. He could stand hanging around those two idiot old men for that long at least. The girl really was a gifted cook. Well, he thought so. He wasn't really sure what a lot of the stuff they had was supposed to taste like. Kasumi appeared to know what she was doing though. He imagined he'd be hard pressed to find better.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day...  
  
Nabiki was looking up at Kuno with a cheerful smile as they sat around before class began. She was flipping through a magazine and had the boy on his feet already.  
  
"Sure I know her. The girl in green right?"  
  
"Nabiki Tendo! Can this be true?!" cried Kuno. He promptly sat down and started writing. He cackled to himself madly as he wrote his letter and handed it to.  
  
Nabiki simply looked at it for a moment. "What the hell is this?"  
  
It had been labeled "The Closet Lesbian".  
  
"A mere paltry matter I must devote a small portion of my virility to correct."  
  
Nabiki wasn't sure she understood, and that suited her fine. "Whatever."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"?"  
  
"It's to your girl side. I don't think he believes you're the same person."  
  
Link shrugged and opened it. He stared at it for a very long time.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"?"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Nabiki. "You'd read it just like..." She paused for a moment. "You can't read?"  
  
The boy stuck his tongue out at her and jumped down from the porch to squat down over a small spot in the sand. He began drawing strange shapes and lines with his finger.  
  
Nabiki simply stared down at what he was doing in confusion as she watched him from over his shoulder. "What the?" What he was doing was starting to take shape. She really wished she'd noticed it a little sooner. He was drawing a strange language into the sand. She didn't have a clue what it was, but it was definitely writing.  
  
"Oh. I get it, this is that other world thing again right?" she said as she stepped back away from him.  
  
He nodded and shrugged as he stopped what he was doing.  
  
Nabiki glanced down at the words nervously. Something about this situation was unsettling to her. It bothered her more than the curse did really.  
  
The boy seemed to realize that she was getting a little edgy and swiped his foot through the dirt to erase it.   
  
Nabiki seemed to catch the hint and shrugged. "I guess you can owe me a favor."  
  
"..." Link was lying on the porch with his eyes closed as he took in the sunlight.  
  
"All right. I'll let this one slide," she grumbled as she realized the boy didn't really care if he knew what it said one way or the other. "On Sunday in the tenth hour meet me in the second field of Furinkan High School."  
  
"Sounds like a duel huh?" said Akane as she walked onto the scene.   
  
"Little Kuno just hates to lose," commented Nabiki.  
  
"Vengeful hmmm?"  
  
"!" Link glowered at Akane and the girl blushed.  
  
"Akane. Why would it be your fault?" asked Nabiki playfully.  
  
"It's nothing," muttered the girl quietly as she shuffled away.  
  
"No. It's something all right," growled the older girl as she turned her gaze on Link.  
  
The boy merely frowned at her. She didn't have much leverage with him and his expression made that clear. He wasn't very trusting of anyone right now.  
  
With a small sigh she decided it was something for another day.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Nabiki gasped as she whipped her head towards Akane's room. The way that letter was addressed. Akane had left school early that day also.   
  
"Wow. She might be happier with this engagement than she's letting on."  
  
Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. "Aw, who the hell am I kidding? I gotta know this." Akane wasn't likely to answer directly either. This was exactly the sort of thing she knew how to find out about.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sunday...  
  
"So. You have come, my closet lesbian!" said Kuno stoically.  
  
Link still had no idea what a lesbian was. Genma kept dodging the question. He simply stood there staring at the older boy. After a second or two of silence the blonde pointed at his empty side and gave him a questioning glance. She hadn't removed her blade from her back yet but held her hand ready still.  
  
"Heh. I have no need of a sword."  
  
Apparently Kuno was even more insane than he had thought. Even the people around here seemed to think he was weird. It didn't bother her much and she took out her sword and jumped at him.  
  
"I have not come to fight, but to give you..."  
  
The girl landed in front of him and bounced backwards as soon as her feet hit the ground.  
  
"This!" cried the boy as he waved his arm.  
  
Link promptly cut the roses in half and pushed Kuno's chin above his nose rather abruptly. The older boy crumpled to the ground out cold and the blonde found herself looking at the flowers in confusion. Was it some sort of poison? It had some nasty looking thorns in it. Pretty, but a pretty dumb attack. He paused. They were rather pretty, and there was a bright colored wrapper around the base where they could be easily held. Maybe he forgot to unwrap his weapon? They'd probably work better if they were thrown one at a time really.   
  
Kuno staggered to his feet and looked down at the girl with a somewhat dazed expression. "Such ferocity."  
  
She turned and gave him a questioning stare. He was still far too dazed to attack her yet.   
  
"Forgive me if my actions startled you. I was not prepared for someone so focused on combat. I came here to day to tell you...I love you."  
  
Link walked up to Kuno and jammed his wooden sword into the boy's crotch as hard as he could. The older boy crumpled to the ground but didn't pass out. His face was now purple and he was gasping for breath.   
  
The blonde girl dusted off her hands. That should have been the end of that as far as she was concerned. If he was a little persistent, well, she felt bad, but the alternative was worse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki Tendo was looking at a stuffed panda. It had landed on her desk just a split second before. "What's this?"  
  
"A present," said Kuno stoically as he blushed a little.  
  
"Not my style." The girl promptly shoved it into his chest.  
  
"Did I offer it to you, Nabiki Tendo?"  
  
"This sweet treasure, I save for my goddess in green."  
  
Nabiki sprayed his face with the contents of the Juice box she'd been drinking. "Now look at what you've made me do."  
  
"What I've made you do?" muttered Kuno.  
  
The girl ignored him and slapped several prints of Link in his female form that she'd shot around the house. Most of the photo's had the girl in somewhat unguarded positions.  
  
"She is so...so...defenseless."  
  
"Kinda like a boy huh?"  
  
The girl started to count her money. "You're really something you know. I mean, dropping Akane just like that!"  
  
"Dropping her?"  
  
"You're not going to two-time her?" growled Nabiki.  
  
"Humph. Akane, so pure and tidy; The Closet Lesbian, so cursed with such a burden of shame! Both so dear I can give up neither! Do you call it "deceit" that I would openly wish them both?"  
  
"No. I call it two-timing!" snapped Nabiki as she slapped photo's of Akane on her desktop.  
  
"Set of five for three thousand yen."   
  
"Such... such... Ferocity! Sold!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Link was standing with a somewhat annoyed looking frown on his face. He was just behind the school building. The boy he'd beaten up was going to show up or something. Nabiki didn't seem too interested in telling him what it was about.  
  
"?"  
  
"That will be Upperclassman to you!" snapped the older boy as he tossed Link a stuffed panda.  
  
"..."  
  
Kuno glared at him with something just beyond his grasp struggling inside his brain. "Tell me why I must give to you!"  
  
"?"  
  
"Answer me! Why!? "If you want to give her your panda give it to Link," quoth Nabiki Tendo! How do you know my beloved Closet Lesbian?!"  
  
Link simply glared at the boy and shoved the panda in his chest. He was not even going to try and deal with this. He rounded the corner and was promptly doused by a bucket of water that was dumped from one of the upper floors.  
  
Kuno rounded the corner and she hunched down as she heard his footsteps just behind her. Slowly she faced him as he rushed up to meet her. "I have found you at..."  
  
Kuno was on the ground with his hands clutching his crotch once again. The girl twirled the wooden blade around her wrist and put it back on her back again. She snorted distastefully and started walking away.  
  
"I was going to try and explain this to him actually. It's the only way he'll leave you alone." Nabiki rounded the far corner with a kettle of hot water slung over her shoulder and a surprised look about her as she stared down at the fallen kendoist.   
  
Link simply shrugged her shoulders and walked by her without another word. She calmly started towards the gates, once again having quite enough of the weird school.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a cool evening in Nerima. A slight breeze blew through the air as Link sat on the roof of the Tendo home. He had a small wind instrument in his hands and simply looked up into the sky as he turned it in his fingers idly. It was a brown ocarina with a leather strap that was somewhat entangled on his right wrist.   
  
After a few moments he lifted it to his lips and played a few notes. It wasn't anything special really, just a simple melody.  
  
"What is that?" grumbled a familiar voice as the sound of a window opening came from behind him. Akane stuck her head out and blinked as she noticed the boy glance back at her and continue playing. He didn't look particularly interested in a conversation.  
  
She ignored his mood and climbed out onto the roof. She'd never seen or heard the instrument before. "What is that thing?" she asked as she stood directly over her head.  
  
He looked up at her and handed it too her.  
  
She accepted it and flipped it around a few times to get a good look at it before handing it back. "You're not too bad."  
  
The boy simply shrugged and continued to play. He smirked to himself and started to play another tune quite suddenly. It was quick and somewhat strange, almost like a carnival song.  
  
Akane wasn't sure she cared much for it, but it wasn't bad really.  
  
Link stopped quite suddenly several bars into the song. He'd never played it that quickly before. He didn't think the song of storms would work in this world.   
  
Above him, dark clouds began to form in the sky above. There was a slight rumbling from above that grew in volume quickly. The boy got a rather stupefied expression on his face as he watched the wind pick up as the sky opened up on them.  
  
Akane was soaked in an instant and glared at the blonde girl who was grinning up at her sheepishly. "You...you did this didn't you?"  
  
The girl shrugged and played the tune again, much softer and calmer this time. Within a minute, the sky was once again clear.  
  
The poor Tendo girl was slumped down on the tiles. The display had brought her to her knees. "You're some kind of spirit aren't you!"  
  
The blonde girl frowned at her and started to play softly again. It would be best if she avoided some of the songs at this point. Still, her other items seemed to work fine here, so why not? She stopped playing and peered at it for a second before shrugging her shoulders and continuing.   
  
Akane simply shuffled off to her room with an annoyed looking glare at the girl. Now she had to change her clothes again, the pajamas would have to dry as well. "That jerk! He did this on purpose!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Desist!"  
  
Link blinked in surprise  
  
"You have yet to speak of your relationship with my beloved Closet Lesbian!"  
  
The boy was simply glaring at him. He pulled his sword off his back in one swift motion and nailed him in the crotch. Hopefully he would figure the rest out on his own. He wasn't in a very good mood lately. Maybe he would take that doctor up on his offer.   
  
The student body gave the boy a wide area of clearance as he calmly strolled into the building.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The day was fairly uneventful for once. It was at this point he realized that he'd never, been this bored in his entire life. Even before Gannon came.  
  
The bell rang and everyone stood up. Was he finally free of the horrible classroom? He was sure they had to be finished by this point.  
  
Akane was frowning at him angrily, something about staying out of her fights or something. He hadn't really been paying much attention once she started yelling at him for it. He didn't recall her even having a fight that day. Apparently the student body had taken notice of how he was currently dealing with Kuno. It was fairly common knowledge that Akane was his fiancee, even if he didn't think much of the engagement. None of the boys would talk to him.   
  
It was nice enjoying the silence around him for a time. He hadn't really seen Kuno that day though either. Hopefully the boy was avoiding him now.   
  
Everyone started heading towards the doors as the teacher released them. It was finally over. He let out a heavy sigh and hopped down from his seat. Why the hell was he coming here? He couldn't even read this stuff.   
  
Akane paused at the frustrated look on the boy's face. She didn't exactly know what to say to him. "What's wrong with him?" she muttered under her breath.   
  
He walked out the door just in front of her and she walked up beside him in the hall. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
He simply turned his eyes up at her irritably.   
  
The girl stepped back at his expression. He didn't care much for her at all. "Fine! See if I care then!" she snapped.  
  
He simply nodded his head wearily and continued on his way. Too bad there weren't any monsters in this world. He could use something to smack around about now.  
  
Link froze quite suddenly as she stepped out the front doors. She hadn't even noticed the rain. Everyone was looking at her. "..."  
  
"Did you see that?" muttered one of the boys.  
  
"Link just turned into a girl..." whispered the girl standing directly next to him.  
  
"Wow. That's so cool," muttered one of Link's classmates as he walked out into the rain from the building.   
  
She was just sort of standing there. She hadn't been cursed in Hyrule. It was something her great grandfather many times over had left on this world. She had no idea what to do and simply stood there looking at those around her.   
  
"At last! I find you! My beauteous Closet Lesbian!" Tatewaki Kuno dashed from the crowd with his arms spread wide.   
  
Link jumped back in shock and prepared the usual counter. Her blade went forward and pushed the boy back to his knees.   
  
"Ah! My love! Fear no longer! For I have the best sports protection money can buy now!" said the older boy through his coughing as he grabbed her in a rough hug.  
  
Link was simply staring at her sword. This idiot had put some sort of metal plate in his pants. The blade was fine, he didn't want to kill him after all. She narrowed her eyes as he held her close to him.  
  
Thinking quickly she grabbed the front of his pants and pushed him forward.   
  
The boy leaned back precariously and waved his arms about in confusion. His head flailed about aimlessly as he tried to correct his bearings. Finally he shook it off and got some semblance of balance about him.  
  
Link was standing with his waistband in her fingers with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"My love! Surely a more private place would..." he leaned forward and grabbed her shoulders, she prevented him from pulling her in close by putting her free hand between them. That was when he noticed the hissing sound. He pulled his eyes off of her breasts and went a little lower.   
  
The blonde girl calmly put the bomb in his pants and pushed off of him with her feet. She waved at him as he fell back on the ground.   
  
The bomb exploded and the crowd that had gathered stepped back a bit. A plume of black smoke rose into the air from the center of the crater. Naturally Kuno was alive. He probably wasn't happy though, metal underwear or not.  
  
The damage to his clothing was simple. The front side of his outfit was basically gone, save a few strips of cloth that remained unharmed. Covering his crotch was a large piece of triangular metal. It wasn't a very big piece either.  
  
The girl calmly walked away from where she landed and towards the dojo. She paused and pulled a bit of flaming debris from the air. Several more like it were floating towards the ground and she quickly pulled a large blue boomerang from her bag. She tossed it through the air and caught every one of what she now knew to be photos.   
  
She put the flames out on some of the edges quickly and gave them a quick look over. As she suspected they were photos of her as she was now. The blonde narrowed her eyes and looked around the crowd. She'd have to figure out who later, and why.  
  
With another shrug she started walking again. Maybe it was time to give Tofu that visit she'd promised him.  
  
"Link! Are you all right?" cried a familiar voice from behind her.   
  
She turned her head to see Akane jogging up to him with a somewhat worried expression on her face.   
  
She blinked at this and relaxed a little. She nodded and walked beside her for a moment at least. At least the girl was trying to be nice so far.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you it was raining." She looked away in embarrassment.   
  
The blonde simply shrugged and continued walking. She pulled out her ocarina and played the song from the night before slowly and softly. In a few seconds time, the sky was once again clear.  
  
"Wow," muttered Akane as she looked up at the sky. "How do you do that?"  
  
The girl simply held the ocarina up and pointed at it.   
  
"It's magic?" gasped Akane.  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Could I do that?" she asked nervously.  
  
He shook his head and played a different tune for a few seconds. Nothing happened of interest and Akane blinked. "Oh. You have to know the song?"  
  
The boy simply nodded again and smirked at her slightly. He stopped in front of Tofu's office and turned towards the door.  
  
"You're going to see Dr. Tofu today? Why?" asked the confused girl as she followed after him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ono Tofu sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Well. Near as I can tell you're in perfect health." He smiled at the girl sitting on his operating table and patted her on the back.   
  
Link nodded and smiled at him cheerfully.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" asked the man as he smiled at the girl.  
  
Akane looked somewhat confused by this. "He's staying with my family."  
  
"I was referring to all that interesting gear she carries around with her actually. Nothing like that has been made on earth to my knowledge." He pulled the blonde girl's hair over her neck and pointed at her ears. "Besides, her ears are the same in either form. That tells me that Jusenkyo didn't cause his unusual chi flow."  
  
Link blinked and nodded cheerfully. This guy was good.   
  
"Anyway, I don't see any real problems for you in the near future. Avoid eating anything that smells similar to things you wouldn't eat at home. We don't know how different our diets are. It doesn't seem to be a problem so far, but be extremely careful with new food."  
  
The blonde nodded seriously at this. Tofu handed her a cup of hot water and she quickly changed herself back to normal.  
  
"That doesn't mean eat the same thing all the time though," added the man cheerfully.  
  
With a simple hop, Link was on the ground and smiling at the man cheerfully.   
  
"Um," muttered Akane dumbly. She looked like she still wanted to keep the secret quite badly.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Akane. He'll be just fine." He patted the boy on his head and Link flashed him a small frown.  
  
"Sorry," muttered the man apologetically.   
  
Link grinned at him and started for the door.  
  
"Come back and visit any time," said the man cheerfully.  
  
Akane just stared at him and followed after her fiancee for a moment. "Who could have known Dr. Tofu is a weirdo too?" With a heavy sigh she shook her head and followed after the blonde boy.   
  
She had no idea what to make of any of this mess. She spent a long time trying to figure out exactly what was going on with her and that boy. He seemed to hate her at times, but other times he didn't seem bothered by her being around at all. What the hell was she supposed to make of that?   
  
"Well. Tomorrow is another day," grumbled the girl a little sourly as she finally stepped up to the gate in front of her yard.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Shadows of Hyrule's past.  
  
^_^ 


End file.
